Dragon Destiny
by fire-dragonz
Summary: The sequel to The True Story of a Dragon. Don't really know how to describe it, guess you have to read it to find out! you will not be able to understand it at all if you haven't read the first story.


I decided to do a sequel to " A True Story of A Dragon". It won't be as long as the first story, only 1 or 2 chapters. It probably won't be that great… but you guys can be the judges of that.

Year 2756 

And so they were free! But this world was that they were transported to was not as the two dragons remembered. Earth was no longer a hectic planet that's technology was enhanced each and every day. No longer was this world full of life and energy. Alas, poor Earth had eventually crumbled. Everywhere Shendu and Drago looked they could see destroyed buildings, a world of vast destruction. For at least one period in both the dragon's lifes had they longed for this day to come but now it was here… it was scary. Scary to see how a race so superior had fallen. The humans who still lived through this mess were not at all human like. They were vultures. Shendu stared in shock as two fully grown men fought to the death over a measly piece of bread. I guess it was true what they said, good things must always come to an end. Together the two dragons ventured further into their birth planet seeing more and more treacherous things as they did so. On reaching China, Shendu fell onto his knees in horror. China was a wasteland, for miles and miles you could see complete emptiness. The Great Wall of China lay crumpled at their feet. Something had to be done.

Year 2776 

A big improvement had been made to the planet, slowly but surely things began to look up. Shendu had released his siblings as he had once promised a long time ago. At first there were fights between the family, A LOT of fights but then eventually things settled down. The demon family realised that they could not rule a world if it were in a condition like this. So for once in their life they worked together and with the help of their elemental powers all 9 demons created a beautiful new Earth. Humans rejoiced and were able to enjoy their life, of course their life was tiny compared to that of a demon but no matter how short, humanity found a new reason to live life to the full. For once in their life the demons were seen as saviours, they did not have to use their immense power to be worshipped. Every single mortal gladly bowed down to the demon sorcerers for saving their planet.

It was a glorious, summer's afternoon. Shendu lazed happily on his grand balcony. After Earth had been remade, Shendu and Drago built their own palace and together they lived in harmony. Shendu had the house to himself today though as Drago was away out to his girlfriends. Shendu was happy that Drago had found someone, especially since the female was human. It was nice to see that times had changed and that Drago did not need to be forced into a marriage with a demon he barely knew. Thankfully, after centuries of pain, sorrow, anger and endless fighting Shendu and his family were in harmony with one another. They even gave Drago their blessing when they met with his mortal lover, though some demons were a little reluctant. Though all and all, life was going extremely well.

Just before Shendu could continue his daydreams a familiar voice was heard from behind him. " Dad may Pixie and I speak with you?" The older dragon turned round to face his son and girlfriend. Drago's girlfriend Pixie was a sweet 20-year-old human, with medium length, straight, blonde hair that she always wore in a short, spiky pony. I suppose you could refer to her as a sort of tomboy, she wore baggy, ripped jeans, a plain, white vest top with a red and black striped tie around her neck. On her feet she wore a pair of red converse that had been written and scribbled all over. Though she had a spunky image to her Shendu knew that she was one of the nicest young women on the planet and he respected her very much. " Yes, of course you know that both of you can speak to me anytime." Shendu replied kindly. Drago nodded at his father, took one look at Pixie and said, " Pixie and I are having a child."

As soon as Shendu heard the news he was delighted, he immediately got up and congratulated the young couple. As he was doing so, something peculiar happened. The beautiful sun disappeared and the sky turned a black. " I told you we would meet again Shendu."

Shendu stared into the face of Yurashki, the most famous dragon slayer in the world and his sworn enemy, the murderer of his best friend and mother. " It is time to you to fulfil your prophecy!" the tall, towering man boomed.

" Drago, Pixie leave." Shendu ordered without facing the couple. " Dad! Who is this guy? What prophecy! I'm not leaving until you…" "NOW!" Shendu bellowed putting an end to his son's complaints. Everything went silent and after a few minutes Drago and his girlfriend exited.

Shendu looked the man up and down, he had not changed at all, he had barely aged.

But how? This man was not a demon, how could he survive so long?

" You wonder how I have manage to stay alive this long?" Yurashki asked, as if reading the dragon's thoughts. Shendu merely nodded in reply and the slayer continued on with his speech, " I can survive using power! Everytime I kill a dragon I gain more strength! I also gain the use of immortality. Unfortunately this immortality is not permanent. However when I have successfully slayed all the dragons of the world then I am granted full immortality and unlimited power over whatever and whomever I wish! Being the nice person I am I have decided that I shall kill you first so that you need not see the pain of your son's death. However, your death shall be my favourite, for so long have I wanted to brutally, maliciously and very slowly and painfully drain every last bit of dragon blood from your body." Yurashki laughed at his own sentence, an evil, spine-chilling laugh. Shendu, however did not break a sweat, calmly and coolly the dragon asked, "? My prophecy? I have still not found out what this prophecy means and what I am to do with it?" Yurashki looked deep in to Shendu's crimson red eyes. After a few moments he turned his back to Shendu and began to walk away. " Your prophecy is,

" The True King of Dragons, the Defender of his race, the slayer of the samurai" At dawn, you shall meet me on "Lotus Cliff" it is there that we shall finish this once and for all."

Yeh, I really hated this chapter.

But… I liked the ending:)

R+R plz, constructive criticism would be good but no flames plz, unless the flames belong to Drago or Shendu:D


End file.
